Over and Over
by EdgyEdgeLord
Summary: Hey y'all, I update this on Wattpad now cus I got too lazy to update it on two places. My Wattpad is also Edgyedgelord.
1. Prologue

A petite girl of five feet laid on the couch in her living room. Her chestnut, shoulder-length brown hair was disheveled, and her black blanket was tangled around her messily. Her eyes were shut, in a forced way, as if she were trying to sleep, but couldn't. She sighed, her eyes opening. They were a few shades darker than her hair. She was pale, even paler than she usually was. She was quite sickly, and seemed to be on the brink of life and death - but that wasn't the case, so don't worry.

The frail girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her body needed sleep desperately, but it just wouldn't allow her to do so. She felt extremely warm, despite the warm temperature in the small apartment. She turned her gaze towards the window, seeing that it was snowing outside. It was still bright out, but the sky was covered in light gray clouds. This kind of weather seemed like it would make some people depressed, but it put her at ease. She enjoyed winter, a lot more than other people.

But, cutting through the silence, she let out a loud sneeze, something you wouldn't expect from a girl her size. She rubbed her nose and grumbled something under her breath.

She was wearing a navy blue tank top with black shorts, both of which looked slightly dirty since she was laying down for hours on end.

The front door in the kitchen opened, and she turned her head, seeing her ginger-haired mother holding her black purse and looking tired from working most the morning.

"Are you feeling any better, Evelyn?" her mom asked, setting down her bag and keys, and taking off her coat and scarf. Evelyn shook her head and then sneezed again. She coughed once, then twice, and then it became a full-fledged coughing fit. Her mother looked at her worriedly and walked over to her sick daughter. "We really need to get you to a doctor. You keep on getting sick like this, and you're missing lots of school." her mother put her hand on her forehead, feeling for her temperature. Her freezing cold fingers felt nice against the lava pool that was her face. Evelyn closed her eyes, happy with her mother's touch.

"Can't I just...take medicine or something?" Evelyn asked in a soft voice. Her voice was slightly scratchy from the coughing fit she just had, though.

"I guess, but if you're not better by tomorrow, I'm scheduling an appointment." the ginger poked her daughter's hot forehead. "You know how much to take. I'm going to nap. So many damn idiots at work today." Evelyn smiled at her mom's complaints.

Evelyn's mom worked hard nearly every day, just to support them both. They lived in a cheap apartment in a kind of ghetto area, but they haven't gotten robbed - yet. Evelyn has a big brother, who actually looks like their mother. He was tall, and had ginger hair, while Evelyn inherited her father's looks, having brown hair and pale skin. She had freckles like her mother and brother, though. Her brother moved out a year ago when Evelyn was in an extremely depressive state. He probably just couldn't handle the gloominess that the short girl seemed to radiate. She was getting better, but it still lingered.

The depression that was slowly going away was caused by the disappearance of her best friend, Julia. Everyone assumed that she was kidnapped, or just killed herself. Of course, being the pessimist she is, Evelyn assumed the latter. Both were bad, but at least with the first, there was still a chance Julia was alive.

The disappearance of Julia ruined Evelyn. She started thinking it was her fault, or that she could have stopped it somehow. She even attempted to take her own life before.

She forced herself up, using the couch armrest as a balancing tool for herself. Her legs shook since she hadn't stood up in quite awhile. She walked towards the kitchen and stepped onto the cold tile. The tile was broken in many places, but she knew where not to step since she's lived here practically her whole life.

She opened up a cupboard full of medicine. She found it odd that her mother kept the medicine in the kitchen, while other people kept it in a bathroom or a closet. Evelyn then grabbed a glass bottle containing a crystal red medicine. There was no label on it, but she poured a small dosage into a cup and took it as if it were a shot of alcohol. She gagged at the taste, nearly throwing it up, but managed to keep herself from doing that. She didn't want to make a mess.

After the bottle was put back where it belonged, she laid back down on the couch, covering herself in her blanket. She suddenly felt drowsy, and her eyes closed. That medicine must have made her really tired…

* * *

"My boyfriend cheated on me."

 _I'm so stupid._

"Oh? You can just get another. You're nice enough."

 _I hate myself._

"I thought that at least you would understand me!"

 _It's all my fault._

* * *

Two men in black robes with a red and white cloud design walked down a dirt path cutting through the woods. One of them had slicked back silver hair, and a large three-bladed scythe attached to their back, while the other one was taller, and wore a mask that concealed everything except for their eyes and the bridge of their nose.

"Oi, Kakuzu. Is that a dead body over there?" the silver-haired man pointed at the petite girl who laid unconscious on the earth. They stopped in front of her. Kakuzu examined whatever he could see without touching her, and then his eyes widened.

"This girl's chakra is.."

"Holy fucking shit," Hidan stared in awe. Her chakra flared from weak to strong within seconds. It was as if she sensed them.

"She's dangerously close to the base," Kakuzu muttered. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. But, she didn't flinch. She groaned but didn't make any attempt to escape. Kakuzu tightened his grip on the briefcase he held in his other hand as if it was more important than the human being who he held. He sighed, and then continued walking. Hidan just stared at his partner for a moment. Did he really just pick up some girl who might just be some prostitute who passed out on the way home? Then again, she seemed too young. She kind of looked like...a doll.

"Can't I just kill the bitch so I can sacrifice her ass to Lord Jashin?" Hidan yelled, walking faster in order to catch up with his grumpy partner.

He waited a moment for an answer.

"No." Hidan gave him a look that said 'Seriously?' but he managed to let it go.

Her chakra was definitely something else. Neither of them could really figure out what was off about it, but it gave Hidan the chills, despite him basically being a serial killer, even if it was for his religion.

The girl groaned once again, this time, being awakened. She moved her arms a little, and felt the cloth of the robe with her fingers gently, eventually realizing she was being carried. She panicked.

"W-who are you!" She attempted to kick him, but to no avail.

"If you continue that," Kakuzu said in a deadly voice. "I'll kill you." Those words made Evelyn freeze. She immediately stopped struggling. She let out a shaky-sounding breath, and just hoped for the best. She was confused and scared. There was a scary man who had seemingly kidnapped her as far as she knew. Was he going to kill her? Evelyn's anxieties were taking her over, and she began to cry.

"Are you just a fucking prostitute?" Hidan asked. Evelyn froze. There was _another one_? She didn't answer, scared of what might happen to her.

After ten minutes of travel, she calmed down a little. Just a little. Just enough to be able to analyze the situation she was in. She was being carried somewhere by someone, and she no longer felt sick. She was beginning to feel dizzy because of blood rushing to her head, but that was the least of her worries. She managed to notice that they were in a forest, and it was kind of cold out, but not as cold as it should have been. It felt like the beginning of fall, really.

Suddenly, she appeared in a room. She was dropped to the ground with a _thud._ She groaned, feeling extremely nauseous. What just happened? How had scenes just switched in the snap of a finger? She gripped her stomach and then threw up all over the floor. Hidan stared in disgust, and Kakuzu just waited for her to finish.

"Well, fuck this shit. Bitch is your problem, now." Hidan breathed angrily. As Evelyn finished throwing up her insides, the Jashinist had already gone. Kakuzu stared down at her, eyebrows furrowed angrily. He grabbed her arm violently, forcing her up.

"O-ow.." the small girl held back tears, which she was bad at. He seemed to be dragging her to another room. _Where am I? Who are these people?_ Thought Evelyn. _What's up with the weird matching robes? Why?_

Many thoughts ran through her head, but not as many as the miser. Oh, how this girl looked like someone he once met. Perhaps it was foolish of him to pick her up based on how she looked, but even someone as experienced as him can make bad judgments. But, maybe it wasn't as poor as he thought. She seemed to have never teleported before since she threw up directly after. She was frail and light as if she hadn't been eating. She had no muscle, yet her chakra was larger than even a Jinchuuriki's. There was a problem with it, though. It gave off an odd aura.

Evelyn was, once again, thrown onto the ground in a violent manner. She rubbed her injuries, and then looked up. There was an orange-haired man with many piercings on his face. He seemed extremely intimidating. But, the thing that stood how most to her was their color, and the rings on them. She snapped out of it and looked back down.

"Kakuzu, explain."

"She was outside the base, unconscious. Her chakra is odd," he explained. The piercing-covered man stared at the girl, who refused to look back up. She was shaking out of fear. The man stood up, made a few hand signs, and metal pierced through the middle of Evelyn's hands and feet. An

ear piercing scream rang throughout the base. Blood pooled around her.

"Chakra seals. State your name, girl."

Evelyn was in far too much pain to even say one measly word. She only sobbed in response, causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Is she just a mere villager?" The authoritative man asked. Kakuzu looked down at the blood that was now staining the stone floor.

"I'm not sure," he answered. Pain nodded.

"Put her in a room, and we'll hold a meeting later."

Evelyn was dragged to yet another room and was violently thrown. _Again_. These people were surely evil! The door was shut, and Evelyn just laid in the same position as when she landed there. She allowed her eyes to wander. Tears stained her face, and the pain from the metal still lingered. She was on a stone cold floor. She was in between two beds with nothing on them, just a mattress. There was also a closet, but that was it. Such an empty room.

Evelyn began recalling what happened before she was kidnapped. She wasn't actually sure if she was kidnapped, but that was the conclusion she had jumped to.

After an hour, she finally mustered enough strength to move. She was extremely careful about it, though. She used the bed to hold herself up. She looked at the metal that was keeping her from bleeding out now. If she took it out, she'd probably die of blood loss.

Evelyn scanned the room for anything else of importance and saw a nightstand in between the two beds. There was a simple oil lamp sitting in the center.

 _What year am I in…?_

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, causing her to squeak in surprise. It opened without her saying anything, and there stood a blonde guy with long, tied up hair. He didn't have the robe that everyone else had on, and was just wearing some sort of mesh shirt.

"The leader wants you out here, hm.." The blonde examined her from head to toe, making her feel self-conscious and afraid. She nodded and followed him out. Was she going to be killed? Enslaved? The seemingly never-ending thoughts filled her head, causing her to shake from the anxiety. Deidara noticed this but didn't bother commenting.

There were more people than Evelyn previously thought there would be. They definitely looked...diverse. The one that stood out most to the girl was a tall, blue shark-looking man. He was the tallest member. Her eyes flicked from person to person, making quick examinations. The only ones she recognized were the two who brought her here in the first place and the man who injured her hands and feet to the point where she could barely walk. She refrained from looking at him, fearful of what he might do to her.

"Now, state your name." his authoritative voice ordered. Evelyn was able to answer properly this time.

"E-Evelyn. Evelyn Ross," she whispered.

"That's a weird fucking name," commented Hidan rudely. Evelyn flinched but said nothing in return. _Like you're one to talk…_

"Why were you near our base? Do not lie." Pain said. Evelyn gulped; she wasn't even sure herself.

"I...I don't know. I woke up...and w-well, I was being carried by...uh...him," she pointed at Kakuzu. Pain nodded.

"Can you recall what happened before?"

"I was...I was sick. I remember falling asleep…right after taking medicine." she explained as well as she possibly could. The lame explanation she gave was the only one she had to offer. Hopefully, they wouldn't murder the meek girl because they thought she was lying.

"We shall keep you here, under surveillance. If you make any attempt to escape, anyone here may kill you on the spot." Evelyn nodded, agreeing. At this point, she knew that anyone she met could be very dangerous. She was a mere beetle compared to these dragons.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : I'm not going to lie, I have no idea where this story is going xD. But, I do know the plot but ehhhhhhhhh, yeah sorry just read it kthxbyesorry

* * *

Evelyn was told that she would be cooking and cleaning, to her disappointment. She had nearly no culinary skill. But at least she was an efficient cleaner. Since her mother worked all the time, especially during the day, leaving her alone almost all the time, she thought that the least she could do for her hard-working mother was clean the messy apartment.

But, Evelyn was no longer at her small home. She was at a base of some organization she's never heard of, the 'Akatsuki'. She found the name quite odd but didn't question it.

She came to the quick realization that some of these people were probably going to try and kill her if she crossed their paths, or said something wrong. Evelyn most likely wouldn't have any problems with the latter, since she wasn't too much of a talker. In fact, she was much shyer than the average shy person. You could even say she had a bad case of social anxiety. It also didn't help that she was mildly depressed, and the visit to a criminal organization wasn't helping with her mental health one bit.

Evelyn sat in the room she was previously thrown in. She was still absorbing the fact that she would basically be a tool for the Akatsuki's use for however long they pleased. She began hyperventilating and panicking. She was on the floor, her face towards the ground. Her face was covered by her small hands, tears running down her freckled-covered face. Why was she so weak? What did she do to deserve this?

 _Knock knock_

Evelyn froze and stared at the dark oak door. The doorknob turned, and it opened. There stood a blue-haired beauty. Her hair was tied up, and she had an origami rose placed neatly in her hair. Her presence soothed Evelyn. She was sort of like...an angel.

"There's still food left. Come and get it before someone else does." she made a waving motion with her hand, signaling for Evelyn to follow. She wiped her face quickly and shot up. She followed the taller woman into the dining room, watching her own feet.

"Make sure you go to Kakuzu-san to fix your injuries." she stated, referring to the metal that was still in Evelyn.

"A-alright."

"I'm not quite sure why Kakuzu insisted on picking up a child," she commented.

"I-I'm 18…" Evelyn muttered in response.

"Still a child," the blue-haired girl looked at Evelyn's brown eyes with her orange ones. "I'm Konan," Konan said in a soft tone. "I'll be here to help you if you need any. But, if Pain-sama orders someone to kill you, I cannot help you then," she explained. Evelyn sighed in disappointment but nodded.

"There are some egg rolls left," Konan pointed to a nearly empty plate that sat on the table.

"Thank you," Evelyn smiled gratefully.

Konan began walking back down the corridor but turned around for a brief moment.

"One last thing - we will be testing your abilities tomorrow, so be prepared," she turned and walked down the hallway. Evelyn just stared at the egg rolls that were probably getting cold.

The only abilities the poor girl had were sleeping, eating, and just being gloomy in general. She didn't know what exactly they meant by abilities, though.

Evelyn remembered what Konan had told her just a few minutes ago - to go and see Kakuzu, the scary man. She really didn't want to see the person who carried her unconscious body to this place, though. And, he seemed to really dislike her, considering he's been pretty violent with her. She shuddered and considered not going, but she looked down at her wounds. She had to. She just had absolutely no idea where he would be. Did everyone here have some sort of room?

Evelyn picked up an egg roll, examined it, and then took a bite. It tasted extremely good to her, especially since she hadn't been eating because she would have thrown it up. She ate it as if she were starving, good thing no one was there to see her.

Or so she thought.

"You're going to throw up again if you eat that fast." a deep voice said. Evelyn jumped, and turned to see who it was.

Kakuzu was leaning against a wall, staring at her. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she wiped her mouth off quickly.

"How did you not sense me?" he questioned.

"W-what?"

"I guess you are just a normal villager," he shut his eyes and sighed. She remembered that she had to ask Kakuzu for help, but wasn't completely sure if it was him.

"Are you...um...Kakazu?" she asked, not completely sure of herself.

"Kakuzu," he corrected. Her face turned red again.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "Konan… she said to ask you to um...fix my injuries." the brunette said awkwardly. Kakuzu raised a brow. She had a hard time talking, and he could tell she didn't do it often, considering how many times she has awkwardly long pauses.

"What a waste of time I could be using to count my bounty money," he glared at her. She flinched, and looked at her hands. "It's rude to not look at someone when they're speaking to you," Kakuzu said, sounding annoyed.

As if the person who threw her around really deserves respect! Evelyn didn't say anything back. _Should I...apologize?_

"Follow me," the tall man started walking down yet another hallway. Evelyn walked with a limp while staring at his back. She examined the robe, even though she had already seen it before.

He brought her to an unfamiliar room, but it looked the same as the room she was thrown in before. It just had more character to it. On one side, there was a bookshelf chock full of books of many sizes and color. There was a red, three-bladed scythe hung up above the bed. There was an awfully long black cord connected to it. On the other side, there was another bookcase, also filled with books. There was a book sitting atop, and it was open. She noticed there were pictures of people on it, in black and white. Some of them were crossed out. Evelyn gulped, and turned away.

"Come here," Kakuzu ordered Evelyn. She walked a little closer to him, but still kept her distance. He gave an annoyed look, and then some black tendrils came out of his sleeve. She jumped. What were those? Was he controlling them?

She took a step away. She didn't really want whatever those things were near her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu said through his teeth.

"W-what...what are those?" she pointed at the black tentacle-like thing coming out of his sleeve.

"It's my jutsu, now stop moving, damn it,"

"Ju...tsu?" Evelyn blinked. Just where exactly _was_ she?

Kakuzu stopped what he was doing, and just looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?"


	3. Chapter 2

"You're kidding, right?" Kakuzu stared at Evelyn in disbelief. She was just joking, right? There was no way someone was _this_ stupid.

"A-ah...um...no…" Evelyn squeaked out. His eye twitched. She was stupid. A total dunce.

"Explain," Kakuzu demanded. She had to be joking, and the old man _definitely_ hated jokes. Especially ones directed at him. He hated being tricked.

"What was the word again..?" she asked. Nervousness was spread over her face.

"Jutsu," Kakuzu deadpanned.

"Yeah...erm...I-I don't...think that exists where I come from," she explained. Evelyn tried thinking, but couldn't recall a single time she had heard the word.

"Where do you come from, then?" _Under a rock, maybe?_

"Minnesota," Evelyn replied.

"Of all my years of living, I've never heard of such a place," he glared at her, thinking she was making things up. Evelyn flinched, and accidentally stepped in a weird way, causing her injured foot pain. Because of that, she fell on her butt.

"I-I'm sorry, but can you...please, erm… fix my injuries?" She tripped over her words again. Kakuzu's eye twitched in annoyance. He grabbed her foot quickly, and yanked out the metal, causing her to scream.

* * *

Evelyn's hands and feet were both wrapped neatly in bloodstained bandages. She sat on a bed, and just stared at the door in front of her. What was she going to do now?

 _Killing yourself is always an option!_ Her inner self said. Evelyn's eyelids drooped, and she rested her chin on her knees. Her gaze averted to her hands. Bandaged, blood covered. She didn't like the sight of blood, not one bit.

She was still completely dumbfounded that Kakuzu hadn't ever heard of Minnesota! Maybe she wasn't in the states anymore and was in a different country. Or something like that...

She tried looking around for any sort of clock, so she could see what time it was. She'd lost track of time as soon as she woke up.

"Am I allowed to leave the room…?" she asked herself while getting up off of the bed. Each of her footsteps was silent, almost like a cat stepping around. The cold pierced the bottom of her feet, and she disliked it. She at least wanted socks or something.

Evelyn gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly. She poked her head out, looking both directions before stepping out. It was silent. It must have been night time, then. Or everyone was just gone. She hoped that was the case.

She made her way down the creepy hallway and made it to the dining room she had been in once before. The plate that was there previously was now gone, which meant someone must have been out here recently. She examined the room, and no one was there. Her anxiety was getting the better of her. She looked around for a clock again, and the hour hand was placed exactly on the 11. It was 11:05, but she wasn't sure if it was day or night. There were no windows that she could see, and that annoyed her.

 _Well, so much for that. I guess I'll get a drink…_

She looked around for a kitchen and then went over to the sink. She scanned around for any glasses and then began opening cabinets that were high up. She stood on her tippy toes, and then finally managed to get a glass in her grip.

"Boo!"

"AHHh!" Evelyn screamed and fell, dropping the glass. It shattered all over the floor. Someone behind her was laughing hysterically. She turned to look at the guy who freaked her out, and it was that silver-haired guy from before. He was shirtless, but still had pants on. Tears threatened to fall out of the corners of her eyes.

"You fucking clutz!" Hidan continued his obnoxious laughter, seeming pleased with himself.

"W-why…" Evelyn tried getting up, but wasn't paying attention, and stepped on a piece of glass and fell yet again, poor Evelyn.

This caused Hidan to start laughing even harder, and Evelyn was about to cry. She examined her foot, and took out the piece of glass and dropped the bloody piece on the ground with a _clank._

"Damn, I didn't know people could be this retarded!" Hidan said through breaths. Evelyn didn't say anything.

"Hidan, what the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice said.

"This bitch is hilarious! You should have seen it, Kuzu-chan!"

"Call me that again, and I'll kill you."

"Pfft, you know you can't do that you old fucker." Hidan wiped his tears from laughing so hard, and just walked off to do his own thing.

 _Is everyone here like this?_ Evelyn thought worriedly.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out weakly. Kakuzu just looked at the mess his partner caused her to make in annoyance.

 _That glass was expensive, damn it._

"Why...why did you come out here?" she asked carefully. She continued examining her injured feet for any more glass that may have gotten stuck in there.

"Hearing a girl's scream, Hidan's laughter and a glass shattering is never something good," he stated seriously. Evelyn cracked a smile but winced when she pulled out another piece of glass.

"W-where's the...I mean- is there a broom?" There she went again, with her extremely awkward speech style. He grimaced but pointed at a wooden broom that sat in a lonely corner. Evelyn nodded and said a quiet "Thank you."

Kakuzu had supposedly left the scene, leaving Evelyn to clean the mess. But, really, he was observing her every movement, sort of like a stalker. He didn't think it seemed like that, though.

Evelyn swept up the broken glass with ease and then managed to throw it all away. He noticed she was swift when cleaning, and that was the only thing she did in a non-awkward fashion. He noticed she stumbled a lot when she walked, because of the odd way she walked. Her toes pointed inward instead of forward or outward, like everyone else.

 _She definitely isn't fit to be a ninja…_

Evelyn carefully examined her surroundings before getting another glass. She was successful this time. She turned the knob to get the water flowing from the faucet and filled her glass. She quickly gulped down all of it, and then washed the glass after, and set it to dry. She wasn't one to leave messes- other than the time she puked and they forced poor Deidara to clean it.

Kakuzu was only watching her every move because he wanted to see what she was like. After all, he and Hidan would be the ones testing her tomorrow.

Kakuzu didn't exactly enjoy being around Evelyn, or even near her. He already found her quite annoying. But, it wasn't just that. Her chakra felt off. Perhaps she wasn't lying when she said she was from that place he had never heard of.

Evelyn silently walked out of the kitchen, turning off the light. It startled her to see Kakuzu just...standing there.

"O-oh..um, Kakazu, is it day or night?" she asked, messing up his name yet again.

"Kakuzu, and, it's night. So, go and sleep." he was annoyed at the fact she couldn't remember his name.

"...sorry," she muttered, before making her way back to the room she was sulking in, not knowing what to do with herself.

Evelyn's feet were in even more pain than before. The last time she was injured this badly, she was probably in elementary school when she actually played outside with other children.

Evelyn was bored out of her mind. All she had to look at was the walls, door, and beds. The closet was completely empty, and there was no bathroom attached to the room. She wanted to draw, but there was no paper to be seen. Not even a pencil or pen, either.

Evelyn was an artist, but only drew animals in pencil and pen. She never bothered drawing anything else. She hadn't drawn in awhile, though. So, she was rusty.

Evelyn decided to spend her time sleeping, it was night-time, after all. She got under the covers and turned off the old-fashioned looking lamp, and shut her eyes.

* * *

(Note : " - " is someone saying the name, but its distorted...just in case you get confused...)

" _Kakuzu! Come over here, there's a kitten."_

" _...what?"_

" _C'mon!"_

" _Seriously, -, we're on a mission. Let's go."_

The name was distorted. Not understandable in the least.

" _You're so lame."_

" _Perhaps I am."_

" _I'm so sorry, -"_

Distortion, once again.

* * *

Evelyn's eyes opened. She was staring at the ceiling. She blinked in confusion. In her dream, she witnessed a beautiful girl die in the arms of a man.

"Na...ho?"

Strangely enough, the girl in her dream sort of looked like Evelyn. She brushed it off since it was just a dream.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Well then. Be prepared for Hidan's assholeness, cus it'll probably never end lmao.


	4. Chapter 3

Today was the day Evelyn would be tested for her abilities. Non-existent abilities. Surely, they would kill her upon finding she couldn't do anything useful aside from cleaning. Evelyn was shaking. Not with excitement, of course, but with fear and anxiety. Her fingers twitched.

She had gotten a change of clothes from Konan, which were a little, no, way too big on her, especially in the chest area. The small girl was as flat as a board. But, she would have to make do with what she had.

She was waiting in the living room with Hidan. Kakuzu was late, maybe he had forgotten he had to test her too.

"Can't fucking believe I'm stuck with some stupid bitch who's probably scared of butterflies," Hidan scoffed rudely. Evelyn said nothing in return, but her feelings were still hurt nonetheless. Neither of the people she would be forced to be with liked her one bit. She still wasn't completely sure how the 'testing' thing would go. But, Hidan had his scythe on him, and that probably meant fighting, which she definitely wasn't ready for in the least. She wiped away a nervous sweat. Kakuzu finally decided to make his entrance.

"And you always say I'm the one slowing us down! Fucking bull shit," Hidan said so many profanities, it actually amazed Evelyn. Sure, an occasional "Damn it," or "Shit," slips out of her mouth, but that's once in a blue moon. Her mother swore all the time, but she didn't pick that up, thankfully.

"Shut up, Hidan. Let's go." Kakuzu said, already walking. He made a hand sign and teleported out, smoke going everywhere. Hidan did the same. Evelyn's mouth opened in surprise.

 _What the hell? Am I supposed to do that too?_

Evelyn panicked. She quickly looked around for some sort of front door, which there was none of.

"Do you not know how to teleport?" asked someone. Evelyn turned and saw the tall blue man from when she first arrived. She took a step back.

"N-no…"

"What are you, a genin?" he commented. It was supposed to be an insult, but Evelyn didn't even know what a genin was.

"W-what.."

"I'm Kisame, by the way. And you're Evelyn, correct?" he gave a toothy grin. She noticed how pointy his teeth were. He really was like a shark.

"M-mhm…" she nodded.

"Make this hand sign."

Evelyn hesitantly mimicked him, but nothing happened.

"Imagine where you want to go, but not too far."

Evelyn couldn't remember what the outside of the place even remotely looked like.

Kisame raised a brow.

 _Is this girl stupid or what?_

Instead of wasting time attempting to teach her, he just took her hand and teleported out. She fell into the water, while he stood atop. Kisame laughed. Kakuzu and Hidan just stared in the distance. But, or course, Hidan burst out laughing along with Kisame. Evelyn sat up in the shallow water. She noticed they were all standing on it.

"Wha...how are you doing that?!" she pointed at the shark man's feet, her arm shaking. She was freezing.

"How old is she?" Kisame shouted.

Evelyn stood up, and twisted her clothing to get some water out. She felt a little sick due to the unexpected teleportation, but she didn't throw up this time. Her hands and feet were stinging, though. Kisame finally ceased his laughing, and then wished Evelyn good luck, before teleporting back into the base. Evelyn quickly made her way out of the freezing water. Goosebumps covered nearly every section of her skin, and she was shivering. She hugged herself in a sad attempt for warmth.

"Tell me- do you know what chakra is?" Kakuzu asked, crossing his arms. His question as a simple one. But, Evelyn hadn't heard of it. She shook her head.

"Ahah! Damn it, you're killing me Ev!" She cringed at the nickname Hidan had given to her. Julia used to call her that.

"Don't call me that…" Evelyn looked down with a sad look on her face. He didn't hear her, though.

"Are you serious? About not knowing what chakra is? Tch, pathetic." Kakuzu glared at the trembling girl.

 _I can't believe I brought her here. But now Pain wants her to stay here so no information is leaked. I suggested killing her, but he didn't allow that, because of her chakra. He says she may have hidden potential, but I say she's as dumb as a rock._

Evelyn was on the verge of tears yet again.

 _No...stop showing your tears in front of these strangers!_

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. Kakuzu looked at her oddly but said nothing.

"You will be fighting Hidan."

"F-fighting?" Evelyn trembled. Hidan smirked, and took out his scythe. She backed away and stepped into the water. She gasped, and Hidan charged towards her. She immediately sidestepped out of the Jashinist's way, and then tripped and fell backward. She truly wasn't prepared for this, not at all.

 _This psychopath is gonna kill me!_

Evelyn made a pathetic attempt to back away, but Hidan was already standing above her, looking down at her as if she was an ant. He took out a black rod that extended into a longer version of itself. He laughed like a maniac, and then brought down the weapon. Evelyn shut her eyes, expecting her life to have ended. Nothing happened, though. Her eyes that were squeezed shut slowly opened cautiously. The rod was just about to pierce her skin that would eventually lead to her heart.

"We aren't supposed to kill her," Kakuzu said. She noticed his hand was keeping the rod from killing her, but he was far away. She saw those same black tendrils from before, keeping his arm together. At this point, Evelyn realized, this definitely wasn't her world.

* * *

tbh idk what to do next. But i'll figure it out ;D


	5. Chapter 4

The testing of Evelyn's abilities failed miserably since they failed to tell her it would be a fight. They just assumed that she knew what she was doing, but they expected too much of her.

Evelyn was now in Pain's office, with Konan standing near him. He had stacks of papers on his desk, which really did make him look important.

"You're not from here, you say?" Pain repeated back to her. She nodded. "Not from this world?" she nodded again. Konan seemed unphased.

"Y-yea," Evelyn whispered meekly.

"You don't seem to be lying, yet you seem extremely nervous from the way your chakra is wavering," the ginger said nonchalantly.

"Everyone here...sort of scares me, I guess…" she nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good. You _should_ fear us. Good to know you aren't as 'stupid' as Kakuzu has said," Evelyn flinched. So, they all thought she was stupid! But really, she just had absolutely no knowledge of the current world she was in.

"Is there...maybe...books that I could um, read...about this place?" she asked.

"Of course. Just follow me," Konan said. Evelyn blushed, and followed. She wasn't used to being around such pretty women. She thought she couldn't compare. Evelyn seemed to grow a little attached to Konan since she seemed to be the calmest out of everyone here.

"You're not from this world, you say. How did you figure it out?" Konan asked.

"Kakuzu...his arm detached like it was nothing. W-well, it didn't detach, it was still connected by these black things, and well, I-I'm pretty sure that's not normal." Evelyn rambled. Konan was surprised at how much she suddenly spoke. It was probably the longest sentence she said since first coming here.

"Well...all of us have odd abilities, you could say," Konan stopped walking, and Evelyn bumped into her back.

"Huh?"

Konan looked at Evelyn, and then turned into paper, and appeared behind her.

"Wh-what..what?"

"For example, I become paper." a piece floated in front of Evelyn's face, and folded into a rose, and fell into Evelyn's palm gently.

"Whoa…" Evelyn was in awe. Her abilities were beautiful.

"Keep it. Now, follow me," the blue-haired woman continued walking as if nothing happened. Evelyn followed closely behind her, not wanting to somehow get lost.

"How did you…"

"You come from a world without chakra?" Konan asked softly.

"Y-yes."

"Read on that then, as it's important for you to know." Konan opened a door, and there was a very small library. A raven-haired man was sitting on a chair, reading a book. His gaze turned to look at the two girls, but he quickly went back to minding his own business.

"You may read any of these here, but I recommend those ones." Konan pointed to a corner where some more books were.

"Thank you so much…" Evelyn has been bored out of her mind, and now she has so much to read. She wasn't much of a reader at home, but when you just sit in an empty room for hours on end, it changes people. Konan nodded and then walked away. Evelyn scanned the small room. She went to the corner Konan pointed to, grabbed a few books, and just sat next to the pile of unorganized books. Itachi glanced at her again because of the noises but continued staring at his own book.

Evelyn opened a book and began reading. She absorbed things pretty easily (except for names).

An hour later, she was halfway to finishing a book but ended up falling asleep. The book was open, facing down on her lap. Her hands were on top of it. She looked as though she was at peace.

Kakuzu walked into the library, and he and Itachi exchanged a few words before the Uchiha left. Kakuzu looked at the sleeping girl from a distance and just chuckled.

"What an idiot."

* * *

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched and yawned, causing the book that was once on her lap to fall and close on the ground. She made a pouting noise and picked it back up and set it on the pile of books. She knew a lot about chakra now. Well, the basics. She figured that she should take notes, but she wasn't a fan of writing. She wasn't much of a note taker in high school. She came to the realization that she was probably missing even more of her senior year, and she may have to repeat it. She pushed away those thoughts, but somehow, thoughts of home kept on coming back to her, making her sad yet again.

"Man…" Evelyn got up and dusted herself off. She just stood there for awhile, staring at the ground. She really wanted to go home. So badly. But, she didn't know how.

"Why so gloomy?" someone rose in front of her. She jumped and screamed. She backed away into a bunch of books, causing them to fall. The plant man's white half frowned.

" **Rude.** "

"Wh...who are you?" _Why are there so many weirdos here?_

"We're Zetsu. You looked tasty from a distance, but you seem to have no meat on you. **What a shame.** " and he disappeared. Evelyn nearly had a heart attack. She slid back down onto the stone floor, breathing heavily. Were there any other freaks she should have known about?

Evelyn shakily stood up and left the room. How long was she asleep for?

She entered the kitchen, her stomach growling for food. She hadn't been eating much since arriving, and she felt like eating an entire meal. But, she looked around for food, and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 _Do these people never go grocery shopping?!_

Evelyn sighed in disappointment. She got a glass of water and drank it all.

"Oi, are you fucking making dinner or what?" Hidan's voice caused Evelyn to jump.

"A-ah...um, there's...no food," she whispered.

"Damn it. Kakuzu is supposed to be paying us soon anyway, I guess I'll get my own damn food."

"We don't get paid until tomorrow, idiot," Deidara said, who was sitting on the floor in the common room, messing with some clay. A vein on Hidan's forehead bulged.

"Say that again, but to my face, blondie!" Hidan seemed as if he were about to punch the blonde.

"I-di-not." Deidara pronounced in a slow and provoking way. "Too long of a word for you to understand, hm?" Deidara smirked mockingly. Hidan charged at Deidara, and Deidara prepared himself and got up. But, thick black strings suddenly held Hidan back. Evelyn watched all that happen and was scared that they were going to start fighting.

"Hidan, I'm tired of hearing your damn mouth running. Shut up." Kakuzu said angrily, letting him go. Hidan fell to the ground with a _thud_.

Evelyn tapped Kakuzu's shoulder. "E-Excuse me. We have no food...at all.." she muttered. "And well, Hidan...he wants food too…"

"I exist, you know, hm." Deidara crossed his arms. Evelyn wasn't even sure of what his name was.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Dei-dar-a," he said.

"Deidara...Deidara…" she tried burning it into her brain so she wouldn't mispronounce it. She nodded.

"If everyone is so hungry, then go and get your own damn food. You're adults, are you not?" Kakuzu said.

"You haven't paid any of us in two weeks, damn it! Penny-pinching piece of shit!" Hidan growled. Evelyn backed away from the potential fight.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend it on useless junk."

"And what have I bought that's so fucking useless, huh?!"

"Expensive food," Kakuzu stated seriously.

"You piece of…" Hidan got up.

Kakuzu's eye twitched in anger. He couldn't handle much more of these children. He was about to explode. Evelyn could feel bad vibes coming from everyone in the room, dark auras seemingly radiating off of them.

Evelyn was nervous. She never had to deal with people fighting before. She had a pretty easy life, aside from her best friend suddenly disappearing.

"Pay Evelyn and make her go shopping then, hm.." Deidara suggested.

 _Am I a slave now?_

"Bitch can't talk properly." Hidan glared at her menacingly. "And when she goes to buy something, she'll probably be all like 'O-oh...sorry, I c-c-c-couldn't find the pork cutlets,' when they're right in front of her!" Hidan ranted and mocked her angrily. But, neither she or Kakuzu were paying attention. "Hey, were you fuckers even listening?!" Hidan yelled.

Pain appeared in the room where the arguing took place.

"Kakuzu and Evelyn, go shopping." he ordered.

"I was already thinking that." Kakuzu said with closed eyes. He opened them, and then looked at Evelyn.

 _When she tapped my shoulder earlier, it felt as though I was just a little healthier afterward. Is she secretly a healer nin?_

Evelyn nodded in agreement. Kakuzu grabbed her hand quickly and teleported out of the base. He let go quickly after. At least he didn't teleport onto the water. Evelyn felt nauseated but dealt with it. He looked at her, and she was a little wobbly.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry." and they made their way to any sort of (cheap) store.

* * *

Evelyn soon found out just how cheap Kakuzu was. Hidan wasn't wrong about him being 'Penny-pinching', but Evelyn would never say that out loud. Besides, she was just glad that there was finally food. Her only problem was- she didn't know how to cook. The most she ever cooked at home was macaroni and cheese, ramen, and toast. She didn't have the most diverse diet, but she wasn't picky.

Evelyn was standing at the counter in the fairly messy kitchen of the base, staring down at the items she was required to cook before someone killed her. She had no idea what she was doing.

"D-do I...turn this on…?" she messed with the oven a little.

"Why are you turning on the oven when you're supposed to be using the stove top?" Kakuzu grimaced.

 _What a useless woman. She doesn't even know how to cook…_ he pushed away his sexist thought. Kakuzu was supervising her, she was his duty, after all. It annoyed him, but he could deal with it. For a little while. He was just glad she was the exact opposite of Hidan.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing…" she laughed nervously.

"I couldn't tell," he sarcastically replied.

"You two seem to be getting along well." A voice said behind them. Konan was sitting at the dining room table, staring at them. Evelyn blinked in confusion. Kakuzu just glared at her for a moment, and then turned on the stove.

"Just sit down. I'll do it."

"I-I can help…" Evelyn said but was cut off.

"No." he denied quickly. Evelyn just stared for a moment, and then sat down at the table. She felt useless, once again.

"By the way Evelyn, Pain wants to speak with you." Konan said. Her stomach seemed to do a flip. She didn't want to see him again. Not one bit. He _was_ the one who injured her hands and feet.

"W-why?" Evelyn was stalling by asking questions.

"Don't worry. Just go." Evelyn looked down the hallway she was supposed to go down, and hesitantly began walking. She made it to a door and knocked.

"Enter."

She opened the door slowly and then stepped in. She avoided closing the door, so that if he suddenly tried to kill her, she could bolt. But, she highly underestimated him.

"What is your true name?"

"Wha..? It's Evelyn." she replied.

"Your chakra says otherwise."

"What does that mean…?"

"Konan has noticed it too. You seem to have... a mixed chakra. Chakras that aren't yours. I only just found out just how pitiful yours really is."

"O-oh..?" Evelyn was still confused. What was his point?

"Half of your chakra matches an old member we once had. Ryomi, a legendary healer nin who defected from the hidden steam village. But the other half...I'm still trying to figure out." Pain glared at Evelyn. She gulped. "Although, the other half...seems to be quite old. Explain yourself."

Evelyn just stared at his hands. She had no idea what he was talking about. Her chakra matched some other peoples, so what? She was confused on why it was so important.

"I don't know…" was all she could say.


	6. Chapter 5

"You truly don't know? What a shame. I'll find out eventually." Pain waved his hand, motioning Evelyn out. She was about to say something, her mouth partially open, but she didn't want to make things worse, so she just shut it. She took a few steps backward before turning on her heels to leave the stuffy room. She shut the door, turning the knob first so it didn't make a loud noise.

 _He seemed really mad, but he didn't do anything. I guess I should be careful from now on…_

Evelyn sighed and walked to the dining table. Konan was gone, to Evelyn's disappointment. The only people who sat there were Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Itachi and Kisame were talking amongst themselves, and Kakuzu just read a book. He had a plate of food in front of him, but he wasn't eating it. Hidan was busy stuffing his face. Kakuzu looked up at Evelyn.

"They all got the food before you," he said bluntly. Evelyn was so eager to have food, and it was already all gone. She frowned but sat at the table anyway. She sat next to Kakuzu, and across from Kisame.

"Kakuzu, this shit is gross. I wouldn't be eating it if I wasn't so damn hungry.." Hidan said with his mouth full. Evelyn cringed, and looked away.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Kakuzu said without looking up from his book. Evelyn looked at it, and it seemed really old. He was holding it at an angle she couldn't see the pages, though.

"Well maybe if you paid us weekly instead of biweekly, we wouldn't have this fucking problem." Hidan finished his food, washing it down with water.

"You just need to stop spending money so carelessly." he shut his book with one hand and set it down. Hidan growled, but just rolled his eyes and left the table, leaving his chair not pushed in, and his plate. Itachi got up, holding his dishes.

"Thank you, Kakuzu-san," Itachi said, and put his dishes in the sink, unlike Hidan. Kisame followed after him, also leaving his plate behind. Evelyn hated messy people. You could call her a slight germaphobe, but one of her biggest pet peeves was people who didn't clean up after themselves.

Now it was just Kakuzu and Evelyn who sat there. But, she got up too.

"I-I'm going to my room," Kakuzu grumbled something in response, but she couldn't make it out. She didn't bother asking what he said, though.

"Pain wants you to start training. So, Hidan and I will be training you, for the most part. So, be prepared. It could start any day." he got up too, towering over the brunette.

"R-right…" her stomach made a loud noise. Her face reddened in embarrassment, and she quickly walked to her room. She shut the door and slid down to the floor.

 _I'm so hungry…_

Evelyn was shaky now, because of her hunger.

 _Jeez, just get up and get food!_

She jumped at the sudden voice in her head. She was sure it wasn't her own thought.

 _God, I can't believe this is what I've become! Lame._

The voice said again. It seemed annoyed with her. Evelyn thought she was beginning to go insane.

 _I...I can't…_ Evelyn thought.

No reply. She sighed. Surely, the hunger was doing this to her.

Someone knocked on her door, startling her. She waited a moment before standing up to open it. No one was there. She was about to step out to see if anyone was walking away, but her foot hit an object. She looked down, seeing a plate full of food. She tilted her head but bent down to grab it. It was the plate that Kakuzu hadn't touched. Was he saving it for her?

She smiled, tears of joy almost leaving her eyes. She took the fork and took a bite. It wasn't as bad as Hidan described. He probably just lived to make Kakuzu look bad.

She scarfed it down quickly and then went to put the plate and fork in the sink. She set it down gently to avoid making an obnoxious noise.

 _I wonder where the bathrooms are…_

Evelyn frowned. She needed the bathroom and wanted to shower, but they were nowhere to be seen. She began wandering the base in hopeless search of a bathroom.

"I...I'm lost…"

Her eyes wandered from door to door. Some of them had papers by them, with the names of the people occupying the room, but that didn't help her.

She tried finding her way back, but she was lost.

 _Why is this place so damn big? There's like, what, 8 people here?_

She was walking down an empty corridor and then tripped over her own feet.

"Why me…" she complained. She didn't bother getting up again. She knew she would only make things worse. She brought her knees to her chest and propped herself against a wall, hoping someone would find her.

 _She's hopeless_ said the female's voice again. Evelyn rubbed her temples, and just shut her eyes

 _Damn it…_

Evelyn was beginning to hear thoughts that she swore weren't her own. They stopped, but only temporarily.

"Hey, hm." her gaze moved upward. The blonde guy, Deidara, stood in front of her.

"Hi…" she managed to say softly. She broke eye contact almost immediately.

"Sasori said he sensed you outside our door, yeah. Why are you out here?" he crossed his arms. Evelyn waited a moment before answering. Her cheeks reddened greatly.

"I got lost finding the bathroom…" Deidara's expression went from bored to amused.

"Pfft...you're funny. There is one in nearly every room, ya know?" Evelyn just stared blankly for a moment.

"W-what! Really?!" she stood up quickly, surprising Deidara. He wasn't that much taller than her.

"Yeah...you're kind of an idiot, aren't you?"

"I-I'm just new here is all.." her voice went from normal to a whisper. "S-sorry."

"You can use our bathroom. Sasori never uses it, since he's a puppet. He won't care, yeah." Evelyn began to notice his little speech impediment. She didn't say anything, though.

"I'm just going to shower…" she said softly.

"Go then." he opened the door to their room. Evelyn spotted a certain red head with tousled hair. He shot a glance at her momentarily but went back to his own business.

"Hey, you brat, why are you bringing her in here? If you're going to reproduce, do it elsewhere." Sasori said in an annoyed voice. Evelyn just stared blankly at the back of his head. She was embarrassed by the littlest things, but not something like that. An odd girl she was.

Deidara, on the other hand, glared at his partner.

"She's just using our bathroom to shower, hm. Hurry up!" Evelyn jumped at his sudden raised voice, and skittered into the bathroom and locked the door.

Deidara sat on his bed and sighed audibly.

Evelyn examined the bathroom. There was almost everything she needed. She took off her clothes, folded them neatly, and set them on a stool. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. She stepped in carefully and got directly under the steaming water. She allowed it to wash down her face, and run down her body.

She washed thoroughly, rinsed off, and turned off the water. She opened her eyes slowly. She opened the curtain, and grabbed a towel and dried off before stepping onto the cold tiles. She put her clothes back on, and then stared at herself in a mirror.

Before she could judge herself too hard, she turned and opened the door. Deidara was laying on his bed, sleeping in a very odd position. Sasori was still messing with what seemed like a dead body. Evelyn hurried out of the room, not wanting to stay any longer.

 _Great. I have to find my way back now…_

She wandered the hallways once again, and managed to find her way back into the dining room.

Evelyn went into her room, plopped down onto her bed, and just fell asleep easily.

* * *

" _Kakuzu, who's this guy?"_

" _Ryomi, be quiet for one moment, will you?"_

" _Hmph. Fine."_

" _I am Pain. You are Kakuzu of Takigakure and Ryomi of Yugakure. Who would have known that two powerful ninjas like you would be working together."_

" _I wouldn't say working together. It's temporary." Kakuzu said._

" _What do you want?" Ryomi asked._

" _I want for you both to join the Akatsuki. You would be very good assets."_

" _Unless it's profitable, I'm not joining your organization."_

" _I have a proposition. Fight me, both of you. If I win, you must join. If you win, you are free to choose whatever you like."_

" _We'll do it."_

" _Ryomi!"_

" _What? C'mon, let's just get some practice in."_

" _You idiot…"_

"It's two versus one! There's no way we can lose!"

* * *

 _"You lost. Now, come with me."_

" _This is your fault Ryomi."_

" _You could probably make money off of this, so stop complaining. That's my job."_

" _...Right."_

* * *

Evelyn shot up, heavily breathing. It wasn't even that scary of a dream, but she panicked. She had gotten beaten up badly in the dream, in the point of view of someone. Ryomi.

"What's with these weird dreams lately?" Evelyn complained.

 _Who knows?_

Evelyn jumped. There go the voices in her head again.

 _I don't know if you could handle being told what I'm about to tell you since you cry so easily. So, I'll just wait awhile. How boring._

Evelyn took ahold of her head in both her hands, holding her head tightly. She looked down, wide-eyed. There were definitely voices in her head, but of who?


	7. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed. There was no sign that Evelyn would ever go home, but she hadn't completely lost hope. She'd been cleaning and attempting to cook. Of course, she wasn't trusted to cook unsupervised, so Konan usually helped her.

Evelyn was sliding into a state of depression, slowly but surely. She wasn't really noticing it, though. Voices hadn't been tainting her head, though, which made her feel a little better.

She had been mostly hanging around in the library, or in her room. Every now and then, though, she was forced to train. She got her chakra nature checked, but it took awhile since her chakra was split. She discovered that one-half was water, but she couldn't get to the other half.

Kakuzu had been teaching her chakra control, which came to her surprisingly easily. But, she was physically weak. _Very_ weak. You could call pick her up and it would almost feel like nothing.

 _1 week ago_

" _You'll be sparring against me this time," Kakuzu said. Evelyn nodded. She wasn't ready, yet she said she was._

 _He waited a moment before charging at her. Before she even knew it, she was pinned against a tree. He had a grip on her neck, keeping her up. He dropped her to the ground, and she went into a coughing fit._

" _You'd be dead if this were a real battle." he glared down at the coughing girl. He was annoyed at how weak she was._

" _You...you were so fast…" she said weakly._

" _Are your perceptive skills nonexistent?"_

" _Probably…" she muttered. He raised a brow at her odd response but didn't comment._

" _You need to exercise, and practice doing basically everything. Get up." Evelyn stood up, legs shaking. Her neck hurt from the way he grabbed her. "Punch me."_

" _W-what?"_

" _Did I stutter?"_

 _Evelyn just stared at him. Punch him? She wasn't one to injure people for no apparent reason. She held her breath, and then punched him in the chest. Her knuckles now hurt, and she barely even did anything. It was like a kitten attempting to injure a tiger. She heard a chuckle._

" _You really_ do _need exercise."_

 _Kakuzu played it off as if it didn't do anything, but it did. It didn't injure him, not even a little. But, her chakra had begun transferring into him, and it felt almost euphoric. He wanted more, but he wouldn't dare do something she wouldn't have liked too much. The way her chakra felt...it confirmed something to him. Something important. Her chakra was an exact copy of two people he knew in his past._

 _He definitely thought Evelyn was annoying. Perhaps almost as annoying as Hidan. But it was because of how weak she acted most of the time, when she truly wasn't. She just had no idea who she really was. Kakuzu would deal with it, though. He wanted her to touch him more, so he could feel Naho and Ryomi's chakra once again._


	8. Chapter 7

_**October 21st, 2XXX**_

 _I picked up a girl today. She seems to be a mere child, yet my instincts told me to take her with me. She cries a lot, and now she's my responsibility. What a pain in the neck. She's probably worth nothing. But, she has a resemblance to my wife. My dead wife, who died on a mission with me._

 _She also looks like my first childhood love. And my partner when I first joined the Akatsuki. She looks more like Naho, my deceased wife, though. Even though I didn't show it, I was overcome with emotion when I saw Evelyn's face. I knew that she was a reincarnation when I felt her chakra. She had to have been reborn from the three girls._

 _First was Umei, Naho, and then Ryomi. They all died brutal deaths, and I couldn't save any of them. That's why I want to protect this one. This Naho…_

 _It's quite a pain how weak Evelyn is. She also had no memories of her past lives. That's only if my theory is correct, though._

 _I'm not completely sure. She could just be some random child who claims to be from another world._

 _ **November 7th, 2XXX**_

 _Evelyn is weak. Weaker than a twig. I would have killed her by now had she not been Naho. Why do I do this to myself? I fall for her over and over, yet she'll probably die yet another brutal death just like the others._

 _Naho, why do you still haunt me?_

* * *

Kakuzu sighed and scratched his head. He had nothing more to write. He shut the journal, and placed it in a drawer and shut it.

"Damn…"

 _You have a mission today._ Pain's voice rang through his head. _Bring the girl with you._

Kakuzu sighed. She would only slow them down. It was enough having to be around Hidan 24/7.

He put on his cloak and then walked out of his room. Where was Hidan? Or even Evelyn?

He didn't bother wandering about the base and just teleported outside. Surely, Hidan got the message too. Evelyn and Hidan were already outside, and Hidan seemed to be talking to her.

Kakuzu made his way towards his team.

"About time! What the fuck were you doing?" Hidan pointed at Kakuzu.

"Nothing of your concern."

 _You are to go to Yugakure. I'll give you further details once you get there._

"Oh, c'mon, that's so far away!" Hidan complained loudly. Evelyn wondered what he was even responding to.

"Shut up Hidan. Let's go now." Kakuzu wasted to time at all and hopped onto a tree. Hidan did the same. They looked down at Evelyn, who was just staring awkwardly.

"Kakuzu, didn't you teach her anything?!" Hidan yelled. A vein bulged on the miser's forehead.

"Of course I did! She's just no good," he muttered.

"Guess we're taking the long way then-"

"No." Kakuzu cut him off. "Get up here, Evelyn." he looked down at her menacingly. He didn't want to waste so much time. Evelyn began nervously sweating. She focused chakra to her feet and then ran up the tree awkwardly. Just as she was about to make it, she fell and held onto the branch.

"You fucking clutz." Hidan scoffed. Evelyn's arms were shaking. Kakuzu was waiting.

"Well?" he said, mildly amused.

"I-I can't pull myself up!" she sounded extremely strained. She tried again but ended up falling. Before she could hit the ground, she was entangled in the black tendrils. He pulled her up, and the balanced her on the branch. She was shaky but kept herself up.

"Thanks." she said simply.

"Can you jump or what?" Hidan asked. Evelyn stared blankly off into the distance.

"Maybe?"

Hidan facepalmed and groaned. Kakuzu's eye twitched.

"Let's go. We're wasting time." Hidan began jumping branch to branch, and Kakuzu followed. Evelyn just stood on the branch. She prepared herself, and then jumped to another branch. She did it slowly but began to get the hang of it. She was actually really surprised she didn't fall off again. She couldn't catch up to the zombie twins, though. She was far behind. She had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"They...they totally left me behind!" Evelyn stopped, and just stared in front of her. A sigh escaped her lips. She hesitantly looked down, seeing how far up she really was. Her eyes widened. Her stomach did a flip, and she panicked. She stumbled towards the trunk of the tree, holding onto it while staring at the ground. Her legs shook in fear. She was quite afraid of heights, especially when she could fall and _die_.

"W-what now…?" She looked forward.

 _Evelyn, what are you doing?_

A male voice spoke to her. Evelyn looked around.

"Wh-who's there..?"

 _It's Pain. Why aren't you with Kakuzu and Hidan?_

She sighed with relief.

"Well, they um...left me behind?" she said unsurely. She could practically hear the ginger man sighing.

 _Just...wait there._

She nodded to herself, and just held on tightly to the tree. She looked back down with less fear than before. Maybe, death would bring her back to her world…

That thought made Evelyn want to jump off a little bit, but her legs didn't want to move.

"No..I'm not going to kill myself…"

"What?" Hidan's voice made her almost fall, but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ah-!"

"You need to stop falling, holy fuck." Hidan glared at her and then yanked her back up.

"S-sorry-"

"No, stop apologizing so damn much, it's annoying as hell," he said through his teeth. Evelyn flinched, almost apologized again, and then just kept her mouth shut before he murdered her. "Now, do you need to be carried like the princess you're acting like?"

"No,, " she said coldly, making Hidan flinch a little. She changed in the snap of a finger.

"Uh, okay. Then fucking go please." He pointed in the direction they were headed. She nodded and began jumping rather clumsily while he trailed behind her.

Evelyn hated acting the way she was, but she couldn't really help herself. Everything scared her there. The people were scary, the environment was scary, just, everything.

"Hey, you're getting better at this," Hidan said while getting ahead of her.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Kakuzu's just up ahead, so hurry up," he said, leaving her behind once again. She sped up a little, but not too much, and finally caught up. She was out of breath and her legs were really sore. The only thing really keeping her from sweating excessively was the cold autumn weather.

"We are walking from here," said Kakuzu before jumping down to the earth. Hidan followed. Evelyn looked down hesitantly and was happy to see that the ground wasn't far away. She jumped down, landing on her feet. She nearly fell backward, but regained her balance.

"We're going to have to pass through the land of fire in order to get there faster. So, we have to be stealthy." Kakuzu explained.

"Land of fire?" the only thought that came to Evelyn's mind was a land covered in, well, fire.

"Where Konoha is."

"Konoha…" Evelyn didn't know those places, but she just nodded so she wouldn't be called an idiot for the thousandth time.

"How long is this shit gonna take?" Hidan asked while stretching his arms.

"2 or 3 days, 2 if you don't stop and perform your pointless ceremonies."

"Excuse me! They aren't 'pointless', I have to follow the commandments!" argued Hidan.

"Tch, there is no god. The only thing you should have belief in is money." Evelyn rolled her eyes, and Hidan began saying things about Kakuzu being a heathen and a blasphemer. It was beginning to get on her nerves, but she didn't dare say anything.

They began walking again. Evelyn was beginning to get cold. The other two seemed to be fine, since they had cloaks, unlike her. She had a sleeveless shirt on and capris, definitely not clothing fit for 50-degree weather.

"Kakuzu, your woman is shaking over there." Hidan's gaze was on the shivering girl behind the zombie combo.

"That's not my problem."

"Actually, it is. You're the one who fucking picked up the slut, right? You aren't supposed to just let her die. Not that I really care."

"Neither do I, so shut up. A little cold never killed anyone." Kakuzu muttered.

 _I can hear you guys…_

Evelyn looked up, and the sky was beginning to darken. The sun was setting. They kept walking, and she barely managed to keep up. Her limbs were sore. Kakuzu was right about her needing exercise. On the bright side, she was getting it now.

"I'm going to catch us food. You two, make a fire. We're stopping for the night."

"Fuck, finally. Ev, you get wood." she nodded, but frowned.

"Please don't call me that." she asked politely as possible.

"Hmph, why the fuck not?"

"Just..please don't," she begged.

"I can do what I want, bitch. Now go get some fucking firewood." she sighed, and hurried off.

Hidan leaned against a tree, and just stared at her as she ran off to find wood.

"You're gonna do this again, Kuzu? This one is even worse from the last one. That last one was a bitch, though"

"Excuse me?" Kakuzu's voice said to his right. Kakuzu held a dead rabbit in his hand by the neck.

"What was her name? Ryomi?" Kakuzu glared at the zealot.

"What about her?"

"I like her better than this annoying bitch. At least she was fun to talk to."

"She would still be here had you not been the reason for her death."

"It wasn't _my_ job to protect her. She was _your_ partner. I was basically the third wheel."

"Tch. Whatever. Where's the wood?"

"Ev's still getting it."

* * *

Evelyn picked up dry pieces of wood and held them all together to her side with her right arm. She finally made it back to the two men.

"Put it down." ordered the miser. She crouched down and placed them all down gently and neatly.

"Seriously…?" Hidan groaned. Evelyn finished, and wiped her hands on her pants.

Kakuzu took off his cloak, and something black came out of his back. It had a white mask with a red mouth.

"Fire style: Searing Migraine!" Evelyn stared in awe as the creature lit the wood on fire, a wave of heat hitting her. She looked up from the fire, seeing the creature which came out of Kakuzu's back. It seemed to be staring at her.

"Go back." the creature obeyed his order, and went back to his back. Evelyn examined Kakuzu thoroughly, but discreetly, not wanting to seem creepy. He was stitched all over.

"She's staring at you, guess you're ugly huh?" Hidan snickered.

"N-n-no!" Evelyn's cheeks reddened.

Kakuzu put his cloak back on.

"Cook the rabbit." he shoved the rabbit into Hidan's chest roughly. Hidan surprisingly obeyed, but rather bitterly.

"Lord Jashin is gonna be pissed if I don't perform the ritual!" Hidan said while skinning the dead animal.

"You tell me this like you think I care," Kakuzu replied bitterly. Evelyn was sitting near the ragdoll-like man. She wanted another glimpse of his body. It was quite intriguing to her. She didn't want to ask though- that would be weird.

"Here!" Hidan threw the bloody rabbit in Kakuzu's direction, but it hit Evelyn square in the face when he moved his head. It landed on her lap, rabbit blood now covering her face, shirt, and lap. It took a moment before she screamed and shot up. Kakuzu caught the animal before it hit the forest floor. Hidan burst out laughing at her misfortune for what seemed like the hundredth time. She tried wiping the blood off of her face with the back of her hands, but she only spread it.

"It's not supposed to be bloody like this, where did you learn how to skin things?" Kakuzu stared at the bloody mess while Evelyn was behind him panicking.

"I got all the fur off, didn't I? I'm going sacrifice hunting, buh bye." Hidan jumped out of their sights.

"Here, now sit down and stop freaking out." Kakuzu threw his cloak at Evelyn's face. She quickly wiped the blood off.

"Thanks…" she whispered. She set it down next to him. "S-so...um…"

"What."

"So, like, umm, If I have a water...chakra nature, does that mean I can, er...make water happen?" Evelyn asked seriously while she made odd hand motions to put across what she was trying to say.

"Weren't you reading books on chakra?" he asked while poking at the roasting rabbit with a stick.

"W-well, yeah...but they didn't say how to do anything with it-"

"Not the greatest reader, are you?" Evelyn flinched. She _was_ just skimming through it, but she was sure she had a basic idea of chakra. After all, she was able to focus it to parts of her body when she wanted to, it just wasn't very stable.

"Hnn.." she looked down at her lap. Her hands suddenly started shaking, as if she were scared. Her vision began blackening, and she fell onto the dirt, unconscious.

* * *

" _No! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

" _Shut the hell up!"_

 _A scream of pain echoed in the cave. The black haired woman was kicked violently against a tree. She was quivering with pain and fear. Her eyes shot open and stared at the man who injured her. Only she could put up with that for years on end._

* * *

" _Ryomi...Ryomi…"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _I wasn't able to protect you…"_

" _Naho…if only I knew, damn it..."_

" _I'll protect you next time around, I swear."_

 _He would be filled with regret for the rest of his life._


	9. Chapter 8

_Bring on the chill rain,_

 _And we'll go back in time._

 _Everything's the same,_

 _and falling into place._

 _Why does this keep happening?_

 _Crashing down with the lightning…_

 _Smash my heart into pieces and sing…_

"I can help you."

Kakuzu stared at the tall woman. She had piercing russet eyes, a freckled covered face, and black wavy hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She had a resemblance to someone he knew before. Specifically, Naho. He brushed it off as a simple coincidence, despite them having the same exact facial features.

"Tch, no you can't."

"You just need to get away from Takigakure, right? I saw you running from there, and you're really injured. What did you do?" She gave a questioning look.

"...I'm not obligated to tell you that."

"You murdered someone, didn't you!"

 _Well, a few people._

"No. I'm leaving." the man got up, ignoring any pain he had, but she yanked him back downward. He groaned.

"At least let me heal you! I'm a pretty snazzy healer." she grinned like an idiot.

 _Snazzy?_

"I don't need your help." he turned away.

"You obviously do. So, just lay down. I'll even do it for free!"

 _Well, if it's for free…_

"Fine. Hurry up."

"You can't just expect me to do it in five minutes. You have to rest for a few days, at least." she pouted at his attitude.

"...Why are you helping me." Kakuzu said it more as a statement than a question.

"I have to help everyone in need, it's my duty! So, sit still." she pushed him down onto the ground.

 _She's strong…_

The black-haired woman had her hands above his worst injuries, and a light green chakra began enveloping her hands. Her chakra felt pleasant to him. Euphoric. She had a focused gaze, losing her previous cheerful demeanor.

Why did it feel so familiar?

"What's your name."

"Huh? It's a secret, for now. Now please shut up."

 _She's bipolar._

He laid completely still, allowing the strange woman to heal his injuries. He was thinking of killing her after, just in case it was a trap. Part of him didn't want to do that, though.

"Okay, now you just need to rest!"

"That was...quick." he pointed out.

"Oh, I suppose I should reveal the secret. My name is Ryomi!" she smiled.

"Ryomi...of Yugakure," he said slowly. She nodded. "You've gotten yourself quite a high bounty on your head," Kakuzu said simply. He wasn't a bounty hunter at this point, so he didn't care.

"Ah...yeah. I was actually running from some bounty hunters earlier." her gaze moved towards the exit. "But, I am an expert escapist! Ahah!" she grinned again. Kakuzu looked at her like she was an idiot.

"If they capture you, I'm not helping." he scowled at her.

"I wasn't thinking that, but good to know you were thinking about me!" she smiled. Kakuzu's eye twitched. She was annoying.

"Shut up." he sighed.

"Ass - hole," she said slowly, pointing at him. "That's your name. Don't bother telling me your real one." Kakuzu sighed.

"I wasn't planning on doing so."

* * *

After a turn of events, they began traveling together. Ironically, she was about to be captured and killed by bounty hunters, but he somehow ended up saving her, despite him saying he wasn't going to. As a result of that, she feels indebted to him. She also decided to accompany him for awhile. He protested against it, but something in him told him to just accept it. And, he actually listened. She acted as his healer when he needed it, and he offered her protection from the bounty hunters. She only had a high bounty on her head because of her exceptional healing abilities. Other than that, she was basically useless.

"I have a question."

"Yeah? What is it?" Ryomi said while walking beside her friend. Well, in her eyes, they were friends.

"Are you related in any way to...a Naho?" he asked.

"Naho...Naho...Well, I mean, the name sounds kinda familiar."

"I would hope so. She was a strong ninja."

"Why do you ask?"

"...You look a lot like her."

"Was she hot?!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu already regrets asking. "You two have very similar facial features. That's it."

"Oh ho ho! Was she your girlfriend?" Kakuzu flinched.

"We were married." Ryomi made an 'o' with her mouth, gasping.

"You don't seem like the type to get married! Pff.." Ryomi laughed.

"Well, I'm not anymore. She died on a mission with me." she halted her laughter abruptly, and began sweating nervously.

"O-oh. Er...sorry. I'm sure she was pretty snazzy."

 _She sure likes the word snazzy._

"So, tell me about that mission. You've mentioned it before," she asked.

Kakuzu surprisingly ended up telling her all about the mission to assassinate the first Hokage. He had failed, and Naho ended up being horribly injured by several leaf nin. He managed to get her before she died, though. She died in his arms. He even told her about how he was imprisoned by his own village for failing the mission, and he managed to escape and kill the village elders. He also stole the village's forbidden jutsu, Earth Grudge Fear.

"Wow. I'd totally kill them too."

"Ryomi, you can't even fight." he pointed out.

"I can! I can…" she punched him in the shoulder, knocking him over.

"I didn't need a demonstration," he muttered, getting up. She smirked with triumph.

"Expect the unexpected!" She walked ahead of him. His gaze bore into her back. She was interesting, he'll give her that. He's known her for several months at this point, yet he couldn't predict the wild spirit.

* * *

"Kakuzu, who's this guy?"

"Ryomi, be quiet for one moment, will you?"

"Hmph. Fine."

"I am Pain. You are Kakuzu of Takigakure and Ryomi of Yugakure. Who would have known that two powerful ninjas like you would be working together."

"I wouldn't say working together. It's temporary." Kakuzu said.

"What do you want?" Ryomi asked.

"I want for you both to join the Akatsuki. You would be very good assets."

"Unless it's profitable, I'm not joining your organization."

"I have a proposition. Fight me, both of you. If I win, you must join. If you win, you are free to choose whatever you like."

"We'll do it!"

"Ryomi!"

"What? C'mon, let's just get some practice in!"

"You idiot…"

"It's two versus one! There's no way we can lose!"

* * *

You lost. Now, come with me."

"This is your fault Ryomi."

"You could probably make money off of this, so stop complaining. That's my job." Ryomi said while crossing her arms. She winked at him and smiled.

"...Right."

* * *

Ryomi and Kakuzu joined the Akatsuki together, being the first few to join. At this point, everything began spiraling downward for both of them. Kakuzu's temper got worse and worse, and he took it out on her, in more ways than just one. She began detesting him for it. It stopped, though, for awhile. They couldn't tolerate being around each other anymore, much like Hidan and Kakuzu.

As more and more members joined the Akatsuki, Kakuzu became even more of a recluse. Ryomi eventually switched partners for a while, leaving Kakuzu with other members. He ended up killing them, of course. Ryomi and Kakuzu began slowly patching up their relationship, even though it was mostly Ryomi's doing. Kakuzu couldn't stand being around the reincarnate.

They became official partners again, and Hidan soon joined the picture. Ryomi and he bickered a lot, much to Kakuzu's annoyance.

"Why are you taller than me? What the fuck?" Hidan stared at the freckled woman.

"I guess my parents loved me more."Ryomi said immaturely, despite her being a grown adult.

* * *

"No! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shut the hell up!"

A scream of pain echoed in the cave. The black haired woman was kicked violently against a tree. She was quivering with pain and fear. Her eyes shot open and stared at the man who injured her. Only she could put up with that for years on end.

Ryomi forced herself up and ran away before he could hurt her anymore. She was lucky to have even survived that blow. She could hardly run, but she forced herself to. Why was he like this? One minute, he'd be kind to her, the next, he's using her as a way to blow off steam. She hated it.

"Ryomi Akagane…" a voice said. She weakly turned, and a rope was placed violently around her neck. They carried her body, and tied the rope to a thick branch, and hung her there. She struggled for air, and she made a sad attempt to escape. They threw several swords at her, piercing vital areas. The swords stayed in the tree behind her, keeping her up like a pin.

"What the fuck man? She's hardly going to be recognizable. How are we going to get the payment?"

"Her sweet face is still showing." laughter.

Ryomi stopped struggling. Her breaths slowed, and she went completely limp. Her body was covered in her own blood, and her neck was broken.

"Ryomi is dead." Pain said to Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu just stared at his boss, showing no emotion.

"What was the cause?"

"Two bounty hunters got her. They hung her and then stabbed her to death. She was turned into a collection office." Pain moved his gaze elsewhere. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically, which seemed uncharacteristic for him. He must have known about Kakuzu's supposed love for her.

"I'm going out," Kakuzu said darkly, and then left the hideout. Hidan stared at him as he left.

"Man…"

From that day, Kakuzu blamed Hidan for his constant beating of Ryomi. He blamed Hidan because he annoyed the miser constantly, which resulted in him taking out his anger on his friend. The person he cared for, a lot.

He deeply regrets it. He hated himself for it. But, there was something he could look forward to. Her next reincarnation.

* * *

 _These moments fall apart_

 _We've walked this path before_

 _You've said your lines, now it's_

 _time to play my role once more_

 _And we'll restart_

 _The cycle again_

 _And we'll restart, breaking each other again…_

(Heyo homeslices! Listen to the song Deja Vu by VocaCircus ;D kthxbye)


	10. Chapter 9

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes softly. The fire was still going, and it was pitch black out. She looked down, seeing an akatsuki cloak covering her like a blanket. She looked around, and saw Kakuzu asleep against a tree, crossing his arms. Was Hidan back yet? She got up as quietly as possible, but Kakuzu still woke up.

"What are you doing?"

His deep voice startled her, and she jumped. She looked at him again.

"When did I go to sleep…?" she asked in a whisper.

"You fainted from exhaustion." he answered.

"Oh." she sat back down, using the cloak as a blanket again. She looked back at him and noticed his cloak was gone. Was it his? Evelyn scanned the area, but Hidan was nowhere to be seen. "W-where's Hidan?" she asked.

"Who knows. He'll be back when he's hungry." Kakuzu shut his eyes again. She said nothing in return and just stared at the slowly dying fire that was keeping her a little warm. It reflected off of her eyes, making them look reddish.

A branch snapped in the distance, and leaves were crunching. Evelyn stiffened and waited for whoever was there to show themselves.

Of course, it was just Hidan not knowing how to approach like a ninja. He was covered in blood, and he had his scythe out. Evelyn gulped, and scooted away in fear.

"Chill, I'm not gonna fuckin' kill you." he sat down, and set down his surprisingly clean weapon. "I killed an entire family and sacrificed them all, Jashin will be pleased." he said with pride. Too much pride. Evelyn said nothing, but she didn't want to be near him. He was a murderer. She didn't know that all of the Akatsuki members, though, at some point, killed someone like it was nothing.

 _God help me, please._

 _ **Nah.**_

The voice startled her. It was a female's voice. Similar to one she heard before.

 _Who are you?_

 _ **Still not sure you're ready for this type of snazzy info.**_

 _Snazzy…_

 _ **Woops, that slipped. I'm leaving now, bye.**_

Evelyn stared at the ground, dumbfounded. She just had a conversation with herself as far as she knew. She was worried. Was she going crazy?

"Aw, Kakuzu gave you his cloak! How sweet." Hidan mocked. Kakuzu's eyes opened at the sound of his annoying voice.

"Huh..?" Evelyn eyed her cloak again.

"Guess I should have stayed in that village to leave you two lovebirds alone." Hidan got into a relaxed position and yawned.

"Lovebirds.." Evelyn repeated. "No." she denied, and then shut her eyes again. She was extremely tired and cold. She held the cloak against her tighter than before, attempting to get warmer. She drifted off into another slumber.

* * *

After another day's travel, they finally made it to Yugakure, or the Hidden Steam.

"Hmph, It's been awhile since I've been here!" Hidan said loudly. "Well, a few years." Evelyn liked the look of the place. It was calming. It was also warmer. "I wonder if they're still after me."

"Huh?"

"These people are all about peace and shit, so I killed a bunch of them. They're pretty damn weak, mostly just civilians."

 _You talk about killing as if it's nothing...what's wrong with you people?_

Evelyn nodded, hoping he wouldn't say any more.

 _ **Hey hey hey! I know this place! I'm from here!**_

 _Are you now..?_

Evelyn facepalmed. There she went again, speaking to her supposed inner self. She felt pretty dumb for doing it, but who would know besides her?

 _ **Oh, sorry. Continue with your business.**_

 _Uhuh.._

The trio stood near the entrance of the village, which was unguarded for some reason.

"Yo Kakuzu. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." Hidan said nonchalantly.

"This place has expensive food. No."

"Seriously?! Fuckin' hell. Why do you have to be so damn cheap?" Hidan asked rhetorically. Evelyn was actually pretty hungry too, but she didn't dare say anything.

 _You three. Kill the village elders and take the forbidden jutsu hidden there. Don't make a scene._

"Seriously? All that traveling for this lame mission-" Hidan was cut off.

"Yes, sir," Kakuzu said, nodding.

"K-killing, huh?" Evelyn said nervously.

"You're going to be the one to obtain the scroll. We will handle the killing." Kakuzu explained. Evelyn agreed. She always agreed, no matter what the situation was. She was much too obedient for her own good.

"How are we not supposed to make a goddamn scene? They're old. They always have attention on them." Hidan made a point.

"You used your brain for once. Congratulations." Kakuzu replied sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nevermind. Evelyn, you're not known around here, I assume. Speak with the guards."

"Yeah! Be the hooker you were meant to be!" Hidan laughed at his own joke. Evelyn growled unnoticeably, and turned away.

"Speak with them...while you kill the elders.."

"Precisely," Kakuzu answered.

"...A-alright."

"The building's over there," Hidan pointed to a tall building that seemed to be made of mostly wood.

"Let's go. Well, initiate the plan at the entrance. Hidan, don't do anything stupid." Kakuzu glared at his loud-mouthed partner.

"What fucking ever." Hidan sassed. The three made their way to the building, and then left Evelyn. She was glad she wouldn't have to be the one to actually obtain the scroll. But, talking to people wasn't a simple task for her, not at all.

Evelyn walked up a staircase and saw an entrance. There were window panes on either side of the door, so she could see inside. A bunch of elders were in there.

 _Okay, I didn't get lost, good. Now I just have to...speak to people._

She gulped, and went over to the slacking guards who seemed half asleep. One of them had a black beard and seemed intimidating, and the other seemed like a teenager, a girl. She had blue hair and soft brown eyes. They saw her, and pointed their weapons at her. She flinched, using her arms as defense.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"A-ah...um...I just wanted to er- talk!" she panicked and spoke in a quick manner. They lowered their weapons, bringing relief to the brunette.

"About?" the blue-haired girl asked in a stern voice. It wasn't really intimidating because of her high-pitched voice.

 _Shit! I don't know what to say!_

 _ **Just say she's hot. Or he. Whichever way you swing.**_

 _What!_

"I-I um...just wanted to say what a good job you're doing?" she made up her words as she went, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh. I'm not sure about that. Well, I'm actually doing a _great_ job, but he's just been sleeping." the girl crossed her arms, glaring at her guard partner.

"Hey! Watch it, nooby. Only I can insult you, Aya."

"That's Tobira to you." she shut her eyes in defiance of her lazy superior. The bearded man looked as though he was about to burst. The entire building suddenly shook, causing Evelyn to fall. The guards managed to keep themselves up. The entire place felt unstable to them.

 _Without causing a scene, huh?_

Evelyn shot up, and went into the room, where Hidan and Kakuzu caused a large mess. Dead bodies were scattered, covered in fire. One of Kakuzu's monsters stood near him. Evelyn backed away, falling. She had never seen a dead body before, and she realized how traumatizing it really is. The building moved again.

"Where's the fucking scroll!?" Hidan looked around to no avail.

"It has to be _somewhere._ "

Kakuzu quickly searched around, until the couple of guards came in.

"You tricked us! Kill her." the man ordered, and the girl charged at Evelyn. She got herself up as quickly as she could, and bolted clumsily across the room that began to catch on fire.

The blue-haired girl brought her sword up, about to stab Evelyn, and then brought it down. A thin transparent blue shield appeared around Evelyn, blocking the attack. It shattered right away, though, but gave her time to roll and get away. Evelyn tripped the girl, and she fell onto a dead body.

Evelyn could hardly breathe because of the smoke, and she shattered a window in order to breathe.

"Kakuzu, hurry the fuck up!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu had a scroll in his hand. He took a hold of Evelyn, and they all jumped out the shattered window. Kakuzu landed, and then dropped Evelyn like she was a mere bag. She coughed repeatedly, and looked back up at the flaming building.

"..what happened to not making a scene?" Evelyn asked between coughs.

"Well, one of them actually put up a fight. Kakuzu used his mask thing and just flamed them"

"Oh. W-well, did you get the scroll?" she asked softly.

"You have eyes, don't you?" Kakuzu asked. She looked at his hand, which held a medium sized scroll.

"R-right. Sorry." her stomach made a loud noise, and her face reddened. She pushed herself up and brushed off all the soot and dirt on her. Well, most.

"Same," Hidan said.

"We have to leave, quickly. We'll get food later." Kakuzu said urgently, picking up Evelyn like she was a log again, making an escape with Hidan. The three of them ran as far as they could in order to not get caught, and then took a brief break. They stood in a pathway, surrounded by bushes and trees that had dying leaves remaining on them.

"Wha-" She was suddenly grabbed, and they jumped into a pine bush. Kakuzu held her against his chest tightly, his hand covering her mouth to keep her from making any noise.

Several steam ninja ran by, still intent on finding the three Akatsuki members. How foolish of them to not bring a sensory type.

Evelyn's eyes were wide, and her cheeks were red. Her heart was beating unnaturally fast. After five minutes of waiting, they stepped out.

"I could have fucking killed them. Evelyn, why the fuck is your face so red?" Hidan asked.

"H-hah? Red? I'm fine!" she spoke in a quickened and panicked tone.

"I wasn't asking if you were okay," Hidan pointed out, "I don't care about that."

Evelyn looked down to avoid making any eye contact with them. Why was she acting like this?

 _This is just sad! What happened to me just being a lesbian?_

 _ **I knew it. Ha ha!**_

Kakuzu just gazed at her as she was riddled with embarrassment and panic. Had he done that to her? He didn't think much of it.

* * *

A/N : Uh, I don't like this chapter lmao but whaTEVER.


	11. Chapter 10

Evelyn was usually quiet, but she was even _more_ quiet, if possible. They decided to stay in an inn, a cheap one at that. They were unlisted so the ninja wouldn't find the three.

"I'm going to get food," Hidan said, getting up while adjusting his cloak.

"Don't do anything stupid. Blend in." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah yeah." Hidan practically ripped off his cloak and threw it on the futon. Evelyn stared at her clothing, which was dirtied and burnt. She looked homeless. She didn't want to talk to Kakuzu after her reaction when he grabbed her, though.

 _I still can't believe this. I'm acting like a 13-year-old schoolgirl! You're almost 19 Evelyn, pull yourself together._

"Why have you been acting so strange?" Kakuzu asked, glaring at her.

"S-strange? How so?" she said as kindly as possible, coming off as fake.

"That." _Oh._

"I...I um...panicked earlier. Sorry. I'm still...I don't know…" she truly didn't know what was really going on with her. She swore she normally was infatuated by girls; perhaps she was bi.

 _No way...I'm not attracted to this guy. He's rude, he's greedy, he's a murderer. I'm just not used to being touched, that's all._

Evelyn managed to convince herself she wasn't and never will be attracted to the miser.

Evelyn laid down on her futon and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to shower," Kakuzu said before getting up and going to the bathroom. She heard the door lock with a _click_ , and then she got up swiftly. She was _starving_. She didn't have any money on her, though.

"Agh…" her stomach growled loudly. She should have gone with Hidan. She fell back down, her forearm covering her eyes. Her breathing leveled out, and she managed to fall asleep. Somehow, she could fall asleep in any condition, and in any place.

* * *

Kakuzu dried himself off after he finished cleansing himself of dirt and blood. He put on pants, but remained shirtless, leaving his towel draped over his shoulders. His shoulder length brown hair was still damp. He didn't bother putting his mask on, and just left the bathroom. He looked down at the sleeping Evelyn, and just gazed at her with a soft look for a few moments, before shaking his head and going back to his uncomfortable futon.

 _She may be her reincarnation, but she isn't her._

* * *

"Hey, fuckers! I got food." Hidan slammed the door open, holding a bag of food. He looked at the awakening Evelyn.

"Could you be any louder?" Kakuzu muttered.

"Actually, yeah," Hidan replied to the rhetorical question. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Wake the fuck up Ev!" Hidan threw a fork at her head just as she sat up. She tiredly looked at the fork, picking it up.

"Huh..?"

"Since I'm such a great person, I got food," he said while taking out a box. Evelyn turned her head and saw Kakuzu. Her eyes widened when she saw his face without a mask on.

 _Whoa_

Kakuzu noticed her obvious awe and turned his head away with a scowl. She turned her head quickly and eyed the wall opposite of him.

A bag was thrown precisely onto Evelyn's lap, and it warmed her up a little bit. She hesitantly opened the bag and saw a white box. She carefully took it out, flinching at the heat, and set the box on her lap.

"You're slow as hell," Hidan commented with his mouth full of food.

She ignored his remark, and opened the box, seeing two white buns. She didn't question what they were, and just took one and bit a chunk out of the soft dough. She was surprised at the savory filling.

 _A curry bun? I haven't had one of these since I was 10…_

She happily ate it, feeling content.

Kakuzu eyed her expressions unnoticably.

 _She's not so annoying when she's happy._

She finished up both buns, and gently shut the box and put it back in the bag, and got up to throw the bag away.

"Oi, Kakuzu. What time are we leaving?" Hidan asked.

"Before sunrise."

"You bastard.." Hidan plopped on the third futon that was behind Kakuzu's and Evelyn's. Hers was more near the bathroom, while Kakuzu's was somewhat near the door. Everything went silent after they all finished their food. Kakuzu began reading a book, and Evelyn took glances at him every now and then, since she couldn't sleep because of her nap earlier. Hidan's snoring cut through the silence, though.

"K-Kakuzu?"

"What is it."

Evelyn paused for a moment. "Do you have anything I could...erm...read?" she asked hopefully. Kakuzu was hesitant to lend her one of his books, but he obliged. He handed her one with a worn, crimson color. No title was to be seen, which meant the cover was probably long gone.

"Thank you.." she said in a voice full of sincerity, along with a soft smile. He stared at her for a moment. She noticed, and her cheeks reddened a little bit, and she averted her gaze to the book. He sighed, and put his mask back on silently.

Evelyn opened the book, careful not to harm the old thing. She skimmed through some of the pages.

 _Tailed Beasts?_

This sparked her interest, and she began reading.

 _These are real, huh?_

She was amazed. There were drawn pictures inside, and descriptions. There were even names of some of the hosts of the beasts.

"That book hasn't been updated in years." Kakuzu's voice startled her. She was already in the middle of the book, and she began to question how late it really was.

"Oh...when was the last time, then?"

"About fifty years ago." Evelyn blinked, and looked back down at the old book.

"There's um...several names of people under the tailed beasts. Do they change hosts or something?"

"Yes. The Akatsuki will be beginning to capture Jinchurikki in two and a half years. For now, we're lying low."

"Capture...and then what?"

"Extract the beasts into the Gedo Statue," he said simply. She quickly looked at the book, and then back at him.

"B-but...that kills them!" her hands shook a little.

"And?"

"Y-you...you're all...murderers…" she came to a realization. She already figured Hidan and Kakuzu kill people, but she wasn't completely sure about the rest of the group.

"Well, some members don't do much of the dirty work that is _killing,"_ Kakuzu looked at her from the corner of his eye. "If you want to remain alive, you may have to lay your hands on someone, injure them, or kill them." he shut his book. She just stared at the miser, her mouth slightly agape. Her brow twitched. "Go to sleep." he ordered, turning off the light. She shut the book, and set it next to her, but didn't lay down. She just stared into the darkness, wondering about what she should do.

 _Killers...all of them…_

She felt tears spring to her eyes. She was scared.

 _ **Honey, he wouldn't let anyone kill you. Trust me.**_

Evelyn gasped slightly, causing Kakuzu to look her way, even though he could hardly see her in the dark. He didn't say a word.

The sudden voice surprised her. It was the same scratchy voice from before. The one keeping information from her, supposedly. Information she _really_ wanted.

Evelyn was always a curious girl, mostly as a child. It would even get her into trouble sometimes. Evelyn once lit a match when she was about 7, and dropped it on the rug by her front door, catching it on fire, and her mother panicked and poured a gallon of milk on it. When she was 5, she had never seen a real-life cat until then. She yanked its tail, and got scratched badly. She even stuck her hand on a burning hot stove when she was 5.

Her idiotic tendencies lingered, but she managed to repress them.

Until now.

 _Miss? Can you tell me? Uh...tell me about whatever you're keeping from me?_

Silence.

More silence.

 _ **Why should I?**_

 _W-well, you're in MY head!_

 _ **I guess that's true, but you'll probably go running off crying or something like that. Who knows?**_

 _I-I won't! I swear…_

…

…

…

Evelyn was frozen, and she couldn't move.

" **Kakuzu-san."**

That wasn't Evelyn's voice at all. It was a scratchy, slightly nasally one that was all too familiar to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu froze. He turned on a light and saw Evelyn staring blankly at him. Was she fucking around with him? There was no way she knew her, though.

"Evelyn, what are you doing..?" he asked in an unsure and unsteady voice. He usually never lost his composure.

" **I'm going to tell her. Right here, right now."**

"Tell her what…" he reached for a kunai knife, just in case. Her blank, slightly creepy gaze never left his face.

 _H-hey! Stop controlling my body! What the hell?_

 _ **Too bad.**_

" **Evelyn, you are me. You exist because I died such an early death. You're supposed to have a full life in order to stop the reincarnation from happening again."**

" **I was killed, all because of Kakuzu. It's ALL his fault. I can see he regrets the way he treated me back then, but that won't make me forgive him. My soul still lives on in this innocent girl's body all because of the hatred I have for you, my dear."** Ryomi's voice was coming out of Evelyn, and it made Kakuzu uneasy. His hand was shaking, along with the kunai knife.

True, he did regret what he did to her. He would make it up to the dead girl by protecting Evelyn.

" **Don't even bother protecting her. She's weak, she'll die anyway. I hate you, Evelyn. You have what I should have had - you aren't treated like complete SHIT!"**

Kakuzu couldn't handle this any longer. He gripped the knife even harder than before, and pinned Evelyn down, her expression still creepily blank, almost as if she were dead.

He had the knife against her neck, and he began to draw blood from her. She gasped, her eyes gaining life again. Evelyn coughed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She looked up at Kakuzu, who was breathing unevenly. His eyebrows were furrowed, and there was sweat forming on him.

"I…" Evelyn heard everything she said. Ryomi had moved Evelyn's soul right out of the way in order to take over her body.

Kakuzu sighed. She was back to normal. Without noticing, he rested his forehead on her upper chest, dropping the knife aside.

"Kakuzu...what…"

"Shut up and sleep."

Hidan, even throughout the loud movements and dead people talking, remained asleep.


End file.
